


Daughter's Day

by spikesgirl58



Series: Mouth of Babes [34]
Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon decides to take his kids to work and UNCLE will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter's Day

Lisle glanced up from her spot in bed, stroking Leon’s hair as it rested upon her breast, wrapping a lock of the dark brown hair around one finger again and again.  “So you think you can convince me to agree with you simply by offering me mind-blowing sex?”

“Simple?  There was nothing simple about that, Lis.  I’m lucky to have any toes left after that climax and I am merely assuming the top of my head is still attached.”

She kissed the sweat damp hair and smiled.  “For the moment as I went easy on you.  That’s the one nice thing about having kids.  It forces you to make the most out of a situation… and be thankful to have a father who understands the needs of his over-sexed son.”

“Amen to that.”  Leon slid up to nuzzle her neck.  “An empty house, I never knew what a blessing that could be.  Growing up, I was always alone and knew I always wanted a mess of kids.  I forgot about the downfalls of never being alone.”

Lisle pulled his head back by yanking on a handful of his hair, her blue eyes snapping.    “Then we should make the most of it… providing your heart can take it.”  Leon chuckled, suddenly grabbed her and yanked.  She laughed and tumbled.  She used the motion to keep moving and ended up straddling him.  “Say it.”  She leaned forward, pinning his arms at the wrist, just as her martial arts sensei had taught her.  “I am not letting you up until you do.”

“I love you.”   He grinned even as he grimaced and arched his back.

“Not that, idiot. “  She squeezed her knees together and Leon grunted in response.

“Don’t know what you mean…”

“I can keep this up all day.”

Leon thrust upward.  “So can I.”

“Bollocks!  You forget I’m a Kuryakin.”

“You forget I’m a Solo.”

A whimper from a nearby crib interrupted their banter.  “And that would be a combination therein.”  Lisle sighed, flopping to one side.  “Would you mind?”

Leon checked his watch and sighed.  “No, everyone is due back in an hour anyway.  It’s time for Fun Time Leon to become Big Daddy Leon again.” He chuckled and rolled off the bed to retrieve his baby daughter.   “What’s wrong, sweetheart?  Are you hungry?  You are in luck, I see a restaurant just up ahead and I think the drive through window is still open.”

He made the appropriate engine noises and Ginny stopped crying to stare at him with wide eyes as if he was a man possessed.  Of all the children, she looked the most like him and his father - dark hair, dark eyes, a slightly pointed chin and a laughing mouth.  Ginny was the happiest of babies… unless she was hungry.  Then the other side of her heritage popped out.

He carried her to the bed and handed her off to Lisle, who cradled the child to her chest.  Almost instantly, Ginny latched on and Lisle grimaced. 

“Ouch, Ginny, not so hard.  I won’t take it away from you.  Much as I’d like to.  I swear she is going to be the earliest weaned of all our kids.”

Leon padded into the bathroom and started the shower.  “It’s gonna be a pleasure to be able to shower and not have to answer a dozen questions for a change,” he shouted over the noise.  He was halfway through lathering up his chest when he sighed. “Hey, Lis?”

“What’s wrong, Leon?”

“Could you just babble some questions at me?  I miss the kids.”

“You were born to be a father, weren’t you?”

“Oh, yes!”

“And I still think you are insane to consider it.”

“Being a father?  Too late, my love.  I have spread the fruits of my loins onto your fertile fields--”

“You’re making me choke, Leon!  I was talking about taking the kids to work with you and you know it.”  

“The girls will have fun!”

“Fun?  Irina will not consider headquarters fun and Inessa is too young to know what’s going on.  I think it would be better if you just took Alex with you.”

“How about Alex and Irina then?  And you can bring Petey, Nessa and Ginny with you when you come to pick them up at lunch.”

“All five of our children at UNCLE HQ at one time?  It would never withstand the blow.  The whole building would collapse.”

“Come on, Dad will be there and Genève… and if it gets really crazy, I’ll get your dad.”  Leon came out of the bathroom, pulling on a tee shirt.  He sat to tug on a pair of ‘clown panties’ as Irina insisted upon calling them.  “You know the kids always listen to him.”

“Then do exactly what they want.”  Lisle tossed a cloth diaper over her shoulder and lifted Ginny up to it and gently patted her back.  A moment later, a lusty belch followed.

“Hmm, who does that remind me of?”  Leon stood and held out his arms.  “She’s been listening to Peter.”

“It runs in the family, I suspect.”  Lisle handed the baby over and headed for the shower.  Several minutes later, she came out toweling her hair and smiled at the sight.

Leon was dancing around the bedroom, singing, _I Can’t Get No Satisfaction_ and swinging a laughing Ginny into the air.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Lisle slipped on a nursing bra and panties,  then a tee shirt and jeans.

“Why?  Because she’s scared?  She loves it, just listen to her!  Because it’s too rough?  I used to play rougher with Inessa and she turned out okay.  Except for wanting to blow everything up, of course, and I blame your dad for that.” 

Suddenly a gush of warm fluid hit his shirt and he stopped.  He frowned at Ginny, who just giggled, even as the spit up trickled down her chin.

“No, because she just ate…”  Lisle turned her attention to the mirror as she combed out her blond hair. “Rookie…” 

“Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, you can’t be barfing on the next guy who takes you for a ride.”  He laughed as he set her down in her crib and began to change his shirt.  “Unless it’s that creep from Section Six.  Him you can barf on all day.  I would, but then they’d pull me from active duty for having an eating disorder.”

Lisle picked up her infant daughter and just shook her head slowly as she walked from the room and down the hall.  “Come on, sweetheart, let’s go find someone sane to talk to.  Maybe Chewy has some words of wisdom.”

Leon followed, tugging on a clean shirt.  “Yup, I can hear it now:  The World According to Chewy – always eat as if you’ll never get any more, always find the most expensive shoe to gnaw on, bark as if your life is being threatened and if all else fails, start licking your ba—“

“Leon!”  Just then there was a noise at the front door and Leon’s hand went for his weapon, before realizing he didn’t wear his gun at home.  Instead, he pushed Lisle and Ginny behind him protectively.   Immediately, Chewy started barking and racing for the hallway, his rear end in counterpoint with his front end.  A moment later the door opened and Alex came running in.

“Mom, Dad, we won second place!”  Alex proudly wore a bright red satin ribbon on his jacket and held his boat with a sense of regard and awe.  “The UNCLE Special just flew!  Did you know Great Grampy was an admiral?”

“Was he?”  Leon kneeled to look at the ribbon, rubbing his fingers over it.  “That’s a pretty spiffy ribbon there, champ.  Very high quality stuff – not everyone gets such a classy ribbon.”

“Thanks, Dad!  Grampy helped.”  He knelt down to pat the puppy.  “I won, Chewy!”  Then he immediately held the boat out of the puppy’s reach.  “Don’t chew on the boat!”

Napoleon tousled the boy’s light brown hair affectionately.  “It was really the skill of the operator that won the race, Alex.  I was just your cheering section.”

“Maybe you should go hang your ribbon up before Peter sees it and tries to eat it.” Lisle suggested.

“Good idea, Mom – he’ll eat anything.”

He was halfway up the stairs when the door opened again and Genève stepped through. 

“Where’s --“ Lisle started, but Genève held up a hand.

“I give you, the Heir Apparent to the House of Solo, Her Grace, Irina.”  Genève did a low curtsey and Irina walked in, her carriage as dignified as an almost seven year old could make it.

“How was your day at the beauty shop?”  Leon frowned, trying vainly to decide what was different.  She looked remarkably the same as when she’d left.  In fact, both of them did.

“Aren’t I lovely?”  She twirled, her pink sweater flying out like a cape.  “I feel like a princess.”

“And did you thank Genève for taking you with her this afternoon?”

“Oh, yes, Mommy, lots! “  Irina fell to her knees and scooped up the small beagle.  “Did you miss me, Chewy; I missed you with all my heart!  Come on, I’ll make you beautiful.”

“Stop her, Dad, she’s going to put pink ribbons on him again.”  Alex yelled from the stairs.  “She’s gonna emotionally masculate him!”

“Emasculate and I don’t think he cares,” Leon said, watching the puppy happily bounce around his little daughter. 

 “You are looking very lovely, as well.”  Napoleon took Genève’s hand and bowed over it.

She giggled and curtsied again.  “I thank you, my liege.”

“Genève, that’s not a liege, that’s Grampy.” Irina whispered softly.  “He just looks different  ‘cuz he’s not dressed up.”

“Oh, I see now, thank you.”

Irina nodded and started up the stairs, sticking her tongue out at her brother in passing.

“Put that away before I make you put it away,” Alex threatened.

“Make me!”

They thundered away and Lisle shook her head.  “Almost five minutes.  That’s very nearly a record of civility between those two.”

There was a ‘thunk, thunk’ to the door and the grownups all exchanged glances.  Another double ‘thunk thunk’ followed and Napoleon yanked open the door and grinned.

“Looks like you got an armful, partner,” he said as Illya came in, carrying a pair of sleeping twins, along with an assortment of bags.  He looked as if he’d been dragged backwards through the UNCLE obstacle course.  His hair was in disarray, his nose was a brilliant red and he was clearly exhausted.

“Dad, that’s way over your weight limit.  Your arms must be killing you,” Lisle scolded as she took the bags from him.

“Not really.  After cotton candy, taffy apples, caramel corn and punch, they have become fairly self adhesive.  I don’t think you should expect either of them to be very hungry this evening.”  Illya grimaced as he kicked the door shut behind him.  Leon took Peter from him and Napoleon, Inessa.

“Gamp?” she murmured, still half asleep.

“Yes, my sweet?”

“Fun, me had fun.”

“I think Poppy would disagree with you,” he whispered as he began to carry her upstairs, then paused.

Lisle studied her father with a grin.  “How was the zoo?”

“Smelly, crowded, and noisy.  Reminded me of our Tuesday’s staff meeting.”  Illya flexed his arms.   He sniffed his shirt and grimaced.  “Or perhaps it is me.”

“I think you just need a long bath.”

“I need a long something.”  He glanced up at his partner, who was chuckling.  “Don’t even start with me,” he warned Napoleon.  “Bath, nap, possibly both.  I don’t think I’ll be eating anything soon either.  Have you seen what passes as food now at some of these places?  I didn’t even know you could deep fry Twinkies…”

“You look like a raccoon, boss,” Leon said, returning and taking Inessa from Napoleon.

Illya touched the tip of his nose tenderly.  “If it’s not one thing…”

“Come along, my friend,” Napoleon gestured up the stairs.  “Let’s see if we can separate the zoo from the man.”

“Was there any trouble?”  Lisle asked as Illya moved slowly to the stairs.

“Some of the animals started getting a little amorous and then I had to improvise.  Don’t be surprised if Inessa describes a very different version of leapfrog than the one you are more familiar with.”

“Leapfrog?”  Napoleon repeated, chuckling.

“It was the best I could do at the moment… it was either that or table tennis.”

Their voices faded as they continued up the stairs and Lisle exchanged a look with Genève.  “So now that you are all dressed up, you should have a night out on the town.”  She stopped as Genève’s face went a brilliant red.  “You devil, what secrets are you hiding?”

“Not a secret really.  It’s just well, Alex… um, Mr. Philips… he’s going to a dinner party tonight and he sort of… that is if it’s okay… I wouldn’t…”

“Genève, stop, I am delighted that you are going out.  You need to be with people your age and not just us old folks.”  Lisle hugged her happily.  “Alex is a wonderful man.”

“Who you calling old, white man?”  Leon slid down the banister and landed at her feet.

“Leon!  I hope none of the kids saw you doing that.”

Genève giggled as she started up to her room.  “Guess who taught them?”

“You really are incorrigible, Solo.”  Lisle slapped his ass as he passed.

“Yup, one of my better traits.”  He grinned and swaggered to the kitchen.

                                                                                ****

Leon walked into Reception, a hand on the back of each child’s head.  “Now remember what I said.  Stay close to me and don’t wander off.”

The receptionist looked over the desk and smiled at the trio.  “Who have we here, Leon?”

“This, Malcolm, is my son, Alex, and my daughter, Irina.”

“Mmm, taking part in the Take the Kids to Work day?”  He handed Leon his badge.  “I wondered why there were all those rug rats in the Canteen this morning.”  He reached over to the rack and took off two numbers.  “These are for you to wear today.”

“Don’t you have anything pink?” Irina stared at the red badge in disgust.  “I really prefer pink.”  She brushed the front of her bright pink jumper carefully.

“It’ll be just like the Red Badge of Courage.  Poppy and me are reading that.”  Alex held rock still as the badge was pinned in place.

“I, kiddo, not me.  And yup, this will be just like that, but without having to die in the end.” 

“I are reading?  That doesn’t sound right, Daddy.  Wait, he dies?”

“Must be mistaking it for another book I read.”  Leon knelt to pin the badge on to a strap of Irina’s jumper.  “See, pumpkin, it goes with your ladybugs.  You’re color coordinated.”

“Is that good?” she whispered back, looking around nervously.

“It’s perfect.”  Leon hugged her and stood up.  “Let’s go to work.”

“Will we see Grampy and Poppy?”

“Poppy?”  Malcolm paused, then shook his head slowly.  “You don’t mean Mr. Kurya—“

“Call him that to his face, I dare you.”  Leon herded the children towards the elevator bank.

They started down a long corridor and Irina sighed, long and loud as she looked around.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?  You aren’t bored already, are you?”

“No, everything here is so… so… unpink.  No one had any ‘magination here.”  She pulled out a crayon from her pocket.  “I have my favorite pink crayon.  I could help!”  She started for a wall and Leon caught her by a strap.

“Hold on there, Tonto.   If you did that, all the other corridors would be jealous and you don’t have enough pink crayons to do them all.  Tell you what, once we get to my office, you can draw me a pink corridor.”

“You really panda to her, Daddy.” Alex grumbled, hands in this pickets.

“Pander, and no I don’t, sport.  Here we are.”  He stopped in front of a nondescript door identical to a dozen other doors previously passed.

“How can you tell? They all look the same.”  Alex looked down and up the corridor, frowning.

“You are just going to have to trust me.  Although I will confess the first week here was really interesting.”

                                                                                ****

The morning was going just fine.  Leon was digging through some reports, Irina was coloring and Alex was happily reading some of the comics Leon kept in his bottom drawer for emergency staff meetings.  And to think Lisle didn’t think…

That was when the alarms went off.  It’s startling for an agent, but for a little kid, not a pleasant time.  “It’s okay, guys, nothing to worry about…”  Then Leon looked down and saw Irina’s badge, half colored pink and he yelled, “Alex, where’s your sister?”

“Dunno,” Alex shouted over the alarm, his hands covering his ears.  “Jeez, these are loud, Dad.”

“Stay here!  I mean it, Alex!”  Leon snatched up the badge and charged out of his office, looking both ways for a clue to where Irina had wandered off to.  He ran toward the elevators and then heard the commotion.

He arrived and started pushing through the crowd, catching sight of Illya in the crowd.  They cleared the crowd at about the same moment.  Irina was huddled in a corner, sobbing, hands over her ears, obviously terrified at the sight of a dozen weapons being pointed at her.

She caught sight of her father and threw herself into his arms sobbing.  Illya spun on him, glaring, as he brought his communicator to his mouth.  “Cancel the alert.  The intruder has been located and identified.”

Blue eyes snapping, he turned and pointed a finger at Leon.  “You keep better control of your charges.” 

“Yes, sir,” Leon murmured, knowing when to play the professional agent card and not offer excuses.  He offered Irina his handkerchief and she wiped her nose.

Then Illya pointed a finger at Irina.  “And you wear your badge!”

“It’s not pink.  I don’t like it.”

“I don’t like wearing ties, yet I put one on every morning.  This isn’t a democracy, Irina.  Wear the badge or I’ll throw you in a holding cell and keep you out of mischief that way.”  With a final glare at Leon, Illya holstered his weapon, turned and walked way, only the slightest trace of a limp in his movements.

“Okay, Poppy.”  She had the good sense not to pout even as Leon pinned the badge back on her. 

 “Irina, why did you wander off when I asked you to stay with me?”  He asked her as she held to his handkerchief to her nose and mouth.

“I had to go potty… but I don’t think I do anymore.”  Her voice was very small and muffled.  “I’m sorry I made Poppy so mad.”

“He’s only mad because you didn’t obey the rules.  All of us have to wear a badge, even Grampy and he’s No. 1.  Why didn’t you ask me to take you?”  

“I didn’t want you to panda to me.”

Leon sighed and shook his head.  “Pander, and I’m not,” he repeated.    “How about we go get your brother and see what Genève is up to.”

“She doesn’t work near Poppy, does she?  He’s awfully mad.”

He carried her back to his office, waited for the door to slide back and then slammed to a stop.  “What the hell?”

“Daddy, you said a naughty!” Irina chastised him as he set her down. 

Alex looked over at him from his position at Leon’s desk.  “Uh, hi, Daddy.”

“Don’t ‘Hi, Daddy’ me.  What are you doing?”

“Well, the phone rang and I tried to answer it, except the chair moved and then the cup tipped over and hit the pencil thing and I tried to stop the coffee from getting into everything, but I didn’t know what was important and what wasn’t, so I used those things in the brown folders cuz I didn’t want it to get on the comics…”

“My year end reports?”  Leon sat down on the floor with a thump.  “It took me three weeks to pull those numbers together…. Your grandfather is going to have my hide…”

“I’m sorry, Daddy, I didn’t mean to… it just sort of happened.”

“I know, Sport, you just sort of happened.   Let’s give Mommy a call and see if she can come down a little early.”

“She said you’d cave.” Alex said, pulling the garbage pail closer.

“Oh, she did, did she?  When?”

“This morning at breakfast.”

“We’ll just see about that.  Let’s get this mess cleaned up, shall we?”

                                                                                ****

They walked into the Canteen and Irina glanced around and shook her head, making her dark curls bob.  “Daddy, you have to talk to your inferior decorator.  This place needs more color.”

Leon glanced over to where three of his co-workers were shuffling about salt and pepper shakers, obviously planning a method of attack.  Another group was covered with dust and their hair was matted with something Leon didn’t want to think about – they were obviously recovering from one of his father-in-law’s courses on ordinances.  Another group was dressed in loud clothes, going undercover to a disco or so it appeared.  He chuckled and patted her head.  “I think we have about as much color as we can handle, my sweet.”  He steered them around a group of laughing women and stopped.  “Look who’s over there.”

The two grandfathers sat, engaged in quiet conversation, the frown on Illya’s brow was accompanied by an occasional head shake.

“I don’t know, Daddy,” Alex muttered.  “Poppy still looks pretty angry.”

“Are you both wearing your badges?”

“Yes, Daddy,” they chimed and Irina glared at her brother.

“I didn’t take mine off, even when I went potty.”

“I never took mine off, period,” Alex countered, with a smug expression.  

“You messed up Daddy’s papers…”

“Well, you…”

“Put a sock in it, both of you,” Leon said.  “You used to get along, you know.”

“Give me a break, Daddy - that was before she could talk – once she started, she’s been no end to trouble.”

“Alexander, you’re hardly Mr. Peter Perfect, you know.”  They neared the counter and Leon stooped to pick Irina up.

“But I’m a guy, it’s expected.”  Alex stood on tippy toes to see the selections.  “What’s the orange stuff?”

“Which orange stuff?”  Leon followed his point.  “That’s Thai, I don’t think that would be a good choice.  How about pizza?”

“I don’t like pepperoni,” Irina announced firmly, glaring at her brother from the security of her father’s arms.   “Just cheese.”

“Well, I do! And I’m older.”

“How about we get a slice of pepperoni for the gent and a slice of cheese for the lady?” the cafeteria worker suggested with a smile.

“You can do that?”  Irina was amazed.  “That would be lovely.”

“What about you, champ?”  Leon smiled gratefully at the woman.  _Thanks,_ he mouthed.

“I have a couple of my own,” she murmured.  “You want your usual, Leon?”

“Please, and grape juice for them? I will be right back.” 

Leon headed toward the grandfathers, not surprised to see Illya at the coffee urn.  Leon herded the two children to the table and Napoleon glanced over, grinning, “There are the newest UNCLE agents in training.  Are you having fun?”

“No, Poppy yelled at me,” Irina said, her bottom lip sticking out slightly in a pout.

“And I heard that you were walking around without your badge.  He’d yell at me too if I did that.  Rules are rules.”  Napoleon reached out and turned her head first one way and then the other.  “Besides, he couldn’t have yelled very loudly, both your ears are still attached.”

“Oh, Grampy,” Irina giggled.  “You are so silly.”  She crawled up into his lap and began to pet his tie. ”You’re wearing Lucius today.”

“She’s named your ties?”  Illya asked, sitting as Leon headed back to the counter for their food.  “Pray tell, does she do the same for your socks?”

Irina giggled, “Poppy, that’s just silly.”

“I’m silly, am I?”   Illya arched up an eyebrow.

“Sadly, yes,” she shook her head slowly.  “But I won’t tell anyone.”

“Am I forgiven for this morning?”

“Kinda… you were mean, though.”  She continued to study the tie and its pattern, pausing to trace the tie tack, one she’d picked out with Poppy last Christmas for Grampy.

“No, I was doing my job.”  Illya’s voice was gentle, but no nonsense.

“I don’t think I like your job,”   she murmured, pressing the tie back into place and sighed.

Illya smiled at her.  “Some days I don’t like it very much either.  Not when it makes me yell at you.”

Napoleon kissed the dark curls.  “What else have you and Alex been up to besides being a security risk and destroying three weeks of your father’s hard work?”

“I drew a picture, but it’s Daddy’s.  I can draw you one, Grampy.”

“How about this afternoon, you spend a little time with me?  Alex can hang out with Poppy and your father can finally get some work done.”

“Can I, Poppy?  That would be so cool.”  Alex had climbed up into a chair and was swinging his legs beneath it as he picked the pepperoni off his slice.

“Certainly, I’m sure I can find some way to entertain you.”  Illya’s smile was mischievous.

“Run, Alex, the last time he said that to me, he made me inventory toilet paper,” Leon advised, scooping some lamb curry into his mouth.  He’d developed a taste for it when he’d been at Cambridge.  One thing good about the Canteen, there was never a lack of interesting dishes to try.    This day might just work out after all.

                                                                                ****

 

Leon glanced up at the clock and started.  Where had the afternoon gone?  Moreover, where had his kids gone?  They’d spent the last four hours with their grandfathers.  Leon hadn’t intended that, just for them to be gone long enough for him to get a start on rewriting his report.  Then one of the secretaries had shown up with an earlier draft and he had gotten involved in rewriting it.  Hurriedly, he punched the number for his father’s office. 

“Solo.”

“Dad?  This is Leon… your son.”

“You calling me Dad gave it away.  What can I do for you?”

“I think you have something of mine that might be ready to head home.”

There was a muffled conversation and Irina’s voice came on the line.  “Hi, Daddy.”

“Hi, Pumpkin, did you have fun today?”

“Uh, huh, I gave Grampy a beauty treatment.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’s lovely now.  Are you ready to go get some dinner?”

“Where?”

“How about Chuck’s?”

“That would be wonderfully wonderful, Daddy.  Wait, is Alex coming?”

“Yes, he’s your brother.”

There was a huge sigh.  “All right, I suppose so… but not as wonderful.”

Napoleon came back on the line.  “I will meet you in guest reception.”

“Thanks, Dad.  I have my report done and it’s on its way to your desk.”

“Excellent, then we both had a good afternoon.”

Leon hung up the phone and reached for his jacket, just as the phone rang again.

“Solo.”

“Mr. Solo, this is Louise, you have guests in Reception.”

Leon glanced at his watch.  Lisle was right on time - naturally, she was always right on time.  “Thanks, I’ll be right there.”

                                                                                ****

The elevator doors opened and Leon cringed at the noise level.  He glanced over at Louise and hunched his shoulders.  Alex and Irina were arguing loudly – nothing new there.  Ginny was demanding dinner and the twins, well they were being the twins.

“Evening, Louise.”

The woman looked from him to the children and back.  Her desk, usually the epitome of neat and tidy, looked as if a hurricane had passed through.  Her hair was half out of its bun and she had a wild look in her eyes.  “How do you stand it?”

“Stand what?”  He squatted down to pick up Irina and kissed her neck.  “Did you have a good day?”

“I painted Grampy’s toenails pink,”  she announced proudly.

“Let’s hope Grampy remembers that before his next trip to the locker room.”  He set her down and knelt beside Alex.  “How about you, Champ?”

“It was great!”

“Should I even ask why you smell of gunpowder?”

“Poppy had to qualify.”  Alex paused and looked over at his mother.  “Mommy, what does bastard mean?”

“Where did you hear that?”

“Down on the fire range.  One of the agents said, “You must be Solo’s bastard.  Is that another word for kid?”

“What?”  Leon’s face grew cold and he exchanged a look with Lisle.

“Uh, huh, then we went to the gym and I think Poppy made him cry…”

“Poppy would,” Lisle admitted.  “And no matter what you heard, Alex, you are not a bastard.”

“I don’t even know what it means.”

“And let’s keep it that way, shall we?”  Napoleon said as he entered with Genève and his Section Three bodyguards.  “Your grandfather took care of it and that’s the end.”  He laughed as the twins ran to him and he embraced them.  “With you two, who needs high blood pressure medication?”

“Go boom!” Inessa made the appropriate hand gestures.

“We watched them drop a building on the way in,” Lisle said, her face still unhappy.  “Her day has been made.”

“And Mr. Peter?  Did we make his day?”

“We went to see the doctor and he said that Peter was underweight and needed to eat more, so yes, I am guessing his day has been made.”

“Mo’ food,” Peter announced proudly.

“You are indeed a Kuryakin.”

“Speaking of such, we seem to be short one.”  Leon glanced around the reception area as if there was some place to hide.  If there had been, he suspected Louise would have already found it and staked it out as her own.

“He’s down in Medical.”  Napoleon straightened and ruffled the blond hair of both twins affectionately.  “If you want to head out, I’m going down to collect him and then have a chat with a certain Section Two agent about the appropriateness of his comments.”

“We’ll see you at home then?”  Lisle walked up to him and kissed his cheek.  “Thank you for all that you did today.”  She shot a look at her husband.  “He couldn’t have done it without you.”

“No trouble at all, my dear.  Have a good evening.”  Napoleon hugged her and then headed back towards the elevator, his Section 3’s close at his heels. 

“Isn’t he wonderful?” Genève sighed, watching even after the door closed.

“Dad, yeah, he’s one of a kind.”

“Phillips, you wanker,” Lisle said, giving her husband a jab to his ribs.  “Don’t you remember what it was like to be young and in love?”

“Nope, you whupped it right out of me.  All my memories start the moment I met you.”  Leon kissed her head and winked at Genève.   “Let’s go home before Louise needs professional help.”

“Thank you, thank you,” Louise murmured, hunching down over her desk as if to protect it.

“Say good bye to Miss Louise now and thank her for her hospitality.”

There was a chorus of goodbyes and Peter waved to her.  She looked at him with a confused expression and then waved back.  Inessa, not to be out done threw her a kiss and then skipped out the door with Genève and Irina flanking her.

“How do you do it?”  Louise leaned back in her chair.

Leon reached out, pulled his wife closer and took his infant daughter from her.  “Love, Louise, lots and lots of love.  C’mon, Twinkle Toes, let’s go home”

“You never called her that before.”  Lisle shifted so his arm was around her neck.

“I was talkin’ to you, sweetheart.”  Leon did his best Bogie.  If there was an answer, it was never heard.  
  


  
  


 

 

 

 

 


End file.
